


Beyond The Horizon

by astronautsulu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: 커크는 잠에서 깬다. 엔터프라이즈는 텅 비어 있다. 커크는 대원들을 찾아 나선다.





	

 

 

 

 

잠에서 깼다. 몹시 춥고 피곤하다. 근육과 뼈가 제멋대로다. 아주 오랫동안 움직이지 않은 것처럼. 몸을 떨며 수차례의 시도 끝에 겨우 바닥을 딛고 설 수 있었다. 젠장, 배가 고프다. 캘빈 포드에서 잠들어 있었던 것 같다. 꽤 오랫동안. 왜?

동면용 산소 젤리가 근무용 제복을 엉망으로 만들어 놨다. 빌어먹을, 엄청 불쾌한데. 비상용 서바이벌 수트로 갈아입고 페이저 건과 커뮤니케이터, 하이포 몇 개를 챙겼다. 다리가 후들거린다. 일단 무엇이라도 먹어야 한다. 브릿지는 텅 비어 있다. 어떻게 된 일일까?

브릿지를 빠져나와 카페테리아로 연결된 복도를 천천히 걸었다. 엔터프라이즈 호가 지나치게 조용하다. 모두 어디에 있는 거지? 아무 것도 기억나지 않는다. 무슨 이유로 캘빈 포드에 잠들어 있었던 것일까? 캘빈 포드는 비상 탈출 시에만 쓰이는 탈출용 비행 캡슐이다. 탈출해야 하는 상황이 벌어졌던 것이라면? 캘빈 포드에 결함이 생겨 혼자 탈출하지 못하고 그대로 잠들어 버린 것이라면? 그러나 여전히 아무 기억도 나지 않는다. 우선은 뭘 좀 먹어야겠다. 당 충전이 필요하다.

카페테리아로 가는 길목에선 아무 것도 발견하지 못했다. 그저 낡고 녹슨 벽면과 한 쌍의 발자국 소리가 전부다. 카페테리아에서도 아무도 발견하지 못했다. 카페테리아는 꽤 오래 손이 닿지 않은 듯 모든 것이 그 자리 그대로 썩어 있다. 선반에서 치킨 수프를 분말 상태로 밀봉해 놓은 알루미늄 봉투 몇 개를 발견했다.

맙소사, 온수가 아직 나오고 있다! 온수에 치킨 수프 분말을 풀고 1분을 기다리자 꽤 먹을 만한 치킨 수프가 완성됐다. 감사합니다, 살아 있을 누구에게든. 수프를 거의 마시듯 먹었다. 한참 모자라지만 허기를 채웠다. 다행인 일이다.

배가 차니 머리가 돌기 시작한다. 우선 커뮤니케이터를 켜 아무나 불러보았다.

 

「스팍? 본즈? 스콧? 우후라? 체콥? ……미스터 술루. 미스터 술루.」

 

커뮤니케이터 저편에선 아무도 응답하지 않았다. 한참을 시도했지만, 아무도. 역시 혼자 탈출하지 못하고 남은 것일까? 그렇다면 다른 크루들은 살아있는 것일까?

카페테리아의 선반과 창고를 모두 뒤져 먹을 만한 것들을 한 곳에 모아두었다. 계속 이곳에 있을 순 없다. 페이저 건을 들고 다시 복도로 나갔다. 텅빈 우주 한복판에서 캘빈 포드를 타고 무작정 탈출할 순 없었다. 혹시라도, 나와 같은 상황에 처한 크루가 있다면. 당신을 두고 가진 않을 것이다.

우선 크루들의 개인 숙소를 수색해보기로 한다. 엔터프라이즈 호가 이렇게, 고요할 수 있을 줄은 몰랐던 사실이다. 숙소 역시 오래 비어 있던 게 틀림없다. 이불에서 눅눅한 냄새가 진동을 한다. 스팍, 본즈, 스콧, 우후라, 체콥의 숙소를 차례로 살폈지만 아무것도 발견하지 못했다.

미스터 술루의 방 앞에서 조금 망설인 건, 아직도 멍청해 보인다. 엔터프라이즈 호가 새로 건조된 이후로 이 방을 방문한 적은 한 번도 없었다.

미스터 술루의 방으로 들어가서 본 것들을, 어떻게 설명해야 할까. 중력을 잃고, 천천히 방 안을 떠도는, 동료들의 시체. 잔인하게 갈가리 찢긴 몸들은 바싹 말라 있었다. 시체 주위를 위성처럼 따라 도는 마른 살점과 검붉은 핏방울들. 방 안 전체가 피칠갑으로 아수라장이었다. 이곳에서 대체 무슨 일이 일어났던 거지? 술루는?

현기증이 일어 피가 흠뻑 쏟아져 말라붙은 벽에 기대섰다. 벽에 붙은 홀로그램 액자는 오랜 시간을 견디고 이제 수명을 다 하려는 듯 보인다. 깜빡이는 불빛 속에 미스터 술루와 그의 가족이 있다. 모형 함선 선물을 좋아하던 미스터 술루의 딸과 다정해 보였던 남편. 어쩌면, 미스터 술루는 지구의 가족에게로 무사히 귀환했을 지도 모른다. 잠시간 숨을 가다듬은 뒤 시체들을 살폈다. 아무도 죽지 않길 바랐지만 가장 죽지 않았으면 하는 이들의 시체는 없다. 다행일까? 많은 사람들이 죽었는데. 얼마나 더 많은 시체를 발견하게 될지, 두렵다.

미스터 술루의 방을 나와 가장 안쪽에 위치한 함장의 개인 숙소로 들어갔다. 시체는 없었다. 피도 없었다. 책상 위엔 로그 자료들이 아무렇게나 널브러져 있다. 누군가 함장의 개인 로그 자료를 읽었다. 그밖엔 아무것도 발견할 수 없었다. 로그 자료들을 챙겨 들고 방을 나왔다.

걸어가며 한 번 더 커뮤니케이터로 응답을 요청했지만 역시나 아무도 답하지 않는다. 엘리베이터를 타고 몇 층을 내려갔다. 기관실까지 둘러보기엔 너무 피곤하고 다리가 아프다.

잠시 눈을 붙이기 위해 미스터 술루의 온실을 찾았다. 엔터프라이즈 호에서 가장 지구를 닮은 곳이다. 스팍은 특정 행성에 대한 편애는 옳지 않다고 말했었다. 하지만 고향이잖아. 옥수수 밭으로 뒤덮인 별 볼 일 없는 아이오와라 해도. 물기를 머금은 축축한 흑과 지구의 대기를 그대로 재현하는 인공 공기. 미스터 술루는 이 온실을 무척이나 아끼고 보살폈다. 그 온실에서 자란 사과를 몰래 훔쳐 먹곤 했었다. 사과를 씨까지 모조리 먹어치우곤 이상한 덤불에 몸을 숨기고 낮잠을 자기도 했다. 그러다 미스터 술루의 물세례를 받고 화들짝 잠에서 깼다. 온실은 아무것도 변하지 않았다. 시체는커녕 한 가운데 자리 잡은 사과나무에 사과 열매가 주렁주렁 달려있다.

사과는 여전히, 달고 맛있다. 나무 밑에 주저앉아 사과를 먹었다. 고작 두 시간 남짓 걸었을 뿐인데 다리와 허리 근육에 경련이 일어날 정도다. 동면에 들어간 것은 생각보다 더 오래 전에 일어난 것 같다. 푹신한 침구는 없지만 흙에 머릴 대고 누우니 한결 편해졌다. 크루들은 무사히 탈출했을까?

_**미스터 술루는, 지구로, 가족에게로, 돌아갔을까?** _

 

*

 

미스터 술루의 꿈을 꾼 것 같지만 늘 그렇듯, 꿈은 희미한 잔상만을 남긴 채 사라진다. 커뮤니케이터의 시간을 확인하니 5시간 남짓 잠을 잤다. 사과 하나를 더 먹었다. 미스터 술루가 본다면 달가워하지 않겠지만.

만약 혼자 함선에 남겨진 것이라면 이 함선을 움직여야만 한다. 되돌아 간 브릿지엔 아무런 문제도 없어 보였다. 그로 미루어 보건데 선체에 중대한 결함이 생긴 것은 아닐 것이다. 선체에 어떤 결함이 생겼다면 함선이 온전히 제 모양을 유지하며 버텼을 리 없다.

가는 길에 카페테리아에 들러 분말 치킨 수프와 바짝 말린 육포를 먹었다. 엔터프라이즈 호가 움직일 수 있는지 알아보기 위해 기관실로 내려갔다. 기관실도 몹시 고요하다. 선체의 철근을 밟는 발자국 소리만 기이하다. 주 엔진과 보조 엔진 모두 꺼져있다. 수동 장치로 엔진 점화를 시도해보지만 주 전원 회로 일부분이 손상되어 있었다. 젠장, 스코티. 지금 당신이 절실하게 필요한데 말이야. 하지만 살아있길 바라. 진심으로.

연장이 정말 무겁다. 연장통을 들고 겨우 걷는다. 전원 공급 케이블 일부가 망가져 있었다. 니퍼를 들고 조심스럽게 케이블의 고무 부분을 들어냈다. 무언가에 예리하게 잘린 광섬유들을 일일이 꼬아서 연결해야 했다. 한참을 매달린 끝에 겨우 다 연결할 수 있었다. 연장통은 더 무거워졌다. 이만 온실로 돌아가 사과를 하나 더 먹을까 고민했지만 엔진이 우선이었다.

엔진 수동 점화 장치로 돌아가 전원 레버를 당기려는 순간. 뒤통수가 너무 아파 까무러치며 정신을 잃었다.

 

*

 

 _**쾅!** _  
_**쾅쾅!** _  
_**쾅!** _  
_**쾅쾅!** _

 

계속 되는 시끄러운 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 꿈은 꾸지 않았다. 뒤통수가 너무 아파 이를 악물어야 했다. 사방이 어두워 주변을 분간하기 어렵다.

 

 _**쾅!** _  
_**쾅쾅!** _  
_**쾅!** _

 

「이봐! 거기 누구 있나? 나는 캡틴 제임스 T. 커크다!」

 

_**쾅!** _

 

고막을 울리던 소리가 멈췄다. 누군가 있는 게 틀림없었다.

 

「내 말 들리나? 나는 엔터프라이즈 호의 캡틴, 제임스 T. 커크다!」

 

작은 발소리가 들렸다. 잔뜩 숨을 죽인 발소리였다. 탈출하지 못한 크루들 중 한 명일까? 엔터프라이즈 호에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 설명해줄 수 있을까?

 

「내 말이 들린다면 무슨 말이라도 해봐!」

 

다급한 외침에도 대답은 없었고, 발소리만이 점점 가까워졌다. 제발, 아무 말이나 해줘. 제발.

어둠 속에서 드러난 형형한 눈빛에 잠시 말을 잊었다. 그의 머리카락 한 올까지 기억하고 있는 게 아닐까. 블랙홀 같은 눈동자 속에서 두려움을 읽었다.

 

「미스터 술루……!」

 

나는 기둥에 단단히 묶여있었다. 그를 품 안에 꽉 끌어안고 싶었지만 조금도 움직일 수 없었다.

 

「미스터 술루, 날 왜 묶어 놓은 거야? 설마 내 뒤통수를 날린게 자넨 아니겠지?」

 

술루는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 두 눈으로 노려볼 뿐이다. 두려워하는 눈. 책망하는 눈. 증오하는 눈. 한 번도 본 적 없는 미스터 술루의 눈.

 

「대체 무슨 일이 일어났던 거야, 미스터 술루! 무슨 일이 있었기에 대원들이!」

「당신이 죽인 거야, 모두.」

「뭐?」

「당신이 죽였다고. 내 방에 갔었지? 거기 있는 사람들 모두, 당신이 죽였어.」

「미스터 술루. 대체 무슨 말을 하고 있는 거야?」

 

미스터 술루의 목소리가 분노로 지글지글 끓고 있었다.

 

「스팍, 본즈, 스콧은 어떻게 됐어? 함께 있나?」

 

그는 코웃음을 쳤다. 경멸하는 얼굴이었다. 전에 본 적 없는 낯선 모습.

 

「말했잖아! 당신이, 죽였다고.」

「미스터 술루. 난 기억이 전혀 나질 않아. 무슨 일이 있었는지 대체…….

「당신은 더 이상, 엔터프라이즈 호의 함장이 아니야.」

「히카루 술루!」

「함장이 아니지, 함장이 아니야.」

「술루!」

「당신은, 살인자야.」

 

*

 

「캡틴?」

 

커크는 텅 빈 브릿지에 홀로 앉아 창밖을 보고 있었다. 그는 술루의 부름에 한 박자 늦게 뒤를 돌아보았다.

 

「무슨 문제라도?」

「아, 미스터 술루. 아니야. 그냥 잠이 좀 안 와서. 미스터 술루는 무슨 일이야?」

「놓고 간 게 있습니다.」

「혹시 이 사진?」

 

커크가 손에 든 사진을 흔들어 보였다. 술루가 의아함과 반가움이 뒤섞인 얼굴로 고갤 끄덕였다. 술루가 돌려받기 위해 손을 뻗었으나 커크는 되돌려 주지 않고 사진을 내려다보았다.

 

「데모라가 올해 몇 살이지?」

「7살입니다.」

「내년이면 학교에 가겠네.」

「네.」

「……행복해?」

 

커크는 문득 그렇게 물었다. 술루는 어쩔 수 없이 조금 웃으며 말했다.

 

「행복합니다, 캡틴.」

「……돌아갈 거야?」

「네?」

「지구로 말이야. 자네의 가족이 있는 곳.」

「이번 탐사가 종료되면 당연히 돌아가겠죠.」

「돌아가겠지?」

「무슨 의미에선지는 잘 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 돌아가야죠. 절 기다리고 있으니까요.」

「그래, 돌아가야지.」

「왜요? 캡틴도 빨리 돌아가고 싶으십니까? 탐사 아직 3년이나 남았습니다.」

「그럴지도 모르지.」

「캡틴?」

「이만 자러 가야겠어. 미스터 술루, 좋은 밤 보내길 바라.」

「네, 캡틴. 좋은 밤 되세요.」

 

*

 

「짐, 네 정신 상태가 예사롭지 않아. 자각하고 있어?」

 

본즈가 로그 자료들을 내밀며 물었다.

 

「이건 왜 본거야? 내 허락 없이도 볼 수 있는 거였어?」

「짐.」

「그렇게 인상 쓰면 인상만 더 나빠져, 의사 양반.」

 

그러나 본즈는 굳은 얼굴을 풀지 않았다. 부러 떤 능청이 민망해질 정도였다.

 

「짐, 잘 들어. 농담이 아니야.」

「무슨 일인데, 그런 심각한 얼굴이야?」

「네 개인 로그를 두고 의료팀 전체가 의논한 결과야.」

「지금 캡틴의 개인 로그를 승인도 없이 돌려 읽었다고 말하는 건 아니겠지?」

「보통이라면 관심도 없어! 지금 네 상태는 정상이 아니야.」

「내 상태? 내 상태가 어떤데? 본즈, 말이 되는 소릴 해야지.」

「너! 팬도럼 증상에 빠지고 있다고!」

「본즈. 널 돌팔이라 하고 싶진 않지만…….」

「신경 쇠약 정도가 심각해. 숨긴다고 될 일이야? 네가 빌어먹을 함장이라서?」

 

커크는 메디 베드에서 벌떡 일어섰다. 본즈가 그의 어깨를 붙잡으려 팔을 뻗었지만 커크는 매몰차게 쳐냈다.

 

「본즈, 난 멀쩡해. 아무 이상 없는 걸? 평소와 다를 바가 없어.」

「짐! 팬도럼 증상은 네가……!」

「난 100% 괜찮아. 정신 쇠약 같은 건 없어. 내가? 이 제임스 T. 커크가?」

 

커크의 눈에 가득 찬 불신을 읽어내고 본즈는 한숨을 쉬었다. 전형적인 팬도럼 증상이었다.

 

기댈 곳이 없는 우주에선 길을 잃기 쉽다. 무엇이 진실이고, 거짓인지. 길을 잃고 헤매다 보면 어느새 미쳐버린다. 미쳐버린 정신으로 모두를 위험에 빠뜨릴 수 있는 일종의 정신 질환. 그게 바로 팬도럼 증후군이다.

 

「젠장, 짐! 함장직은 잠시 스팍에게 맡겨둬. 넌 쉬어야 해.」

「닥터 맥코이. 이만 돌아가도 되겠지? 우린 지금 미확인 성운을 통과하고 있잖아. 브릿지로 돌아가야 해.」

「짐 커크!」

「왜, 너도 지구로 돌아가고 싶어?」

 

*

 

「술루. 돌아갈 거야?」

「캡틴?」

「지구로, 돌아갈 거야?」

 

너를 기다리는 사람들이 있는 지구로. 돌아갈 거야?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 뉴 스타트렉 기반의 커크술루입니다.  
> 영화 팬도럼 (2009년) 설정을 가져왔습니다.


End file.
